


What Sailor Iron Mouse Viewed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse slouched and walked by many store shelves.





	What Sailor Iron Mouse Viewed

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse slouched and walked by many store shelves. There weren't any Star Seeds in the barren store. Not one person.   
Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes became wide as soon as she viewed something interesting on a shelf. She took the item. She smiled before she cuddled a toy mouse. 

 

THE END


End file.
